


Yours

by thinkatory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory
Summary: Leia is all fond weariness. "You're being jealous.""I'm allowed to be jealous when someone chases after my, my you," Han says, gesturing in hopes of finding a word. They were never good at labels. "That's what relationships are about.""Relationships are about the right to get jealous?" She laughs at him outright. "You're being ridiculous."





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> This is a bit fluffier than I intended! I hope you enjoy it.

_ Princess, _

 

_ I attached my suggestions for language on the military bill before the Senate. I know this is a field you know well enough, but two minds are better than one. I'm specifically concerned about research and development and allocation of resources to that. _

 

_ I miss you dearly while on pathfinding. Sometimes I wish my life were simple enough for me to take this on as a career, but I don't miss the time away from the people I care about, or my true calling to help the Republic in any way I can. I know the fleet needs me the way the Senate needs you. I think of you out on the floor fighting for us and it brings me hope. Even though things are better than they once were, we can't ever allow ourselves to become stagnant. I know you know this, but I want you to know I've listened to your lessons well. _

 

_ I hope Ben is well, and Han. _

 

_ Yours, _

_ Amilyn _

  
  


_ Amilyn, _

 

_ Ben and Han are both as well as they're going to be. The good news, depending on who you ask, is that Ben's going to train with Luke to be a Jedi. I'm proud, obviously. Han is being Han about it. Solos. Nothing for it. _

 

_ I did take some of your language to the caucus meeting and it went over well. You're working hard in every way for the fleet, and I know they're grateful. _

 

_ I attached pictures I found from your time at the Senate. You look so young! And your hair was a different color practically every time they snapped one of you. We miss you at the Senate, but I'm so proud that you're making a life for yourself in the fleet. Just stay away from flyboys. _

 

_ Do you think you can visit once you're back? I'll treat you to dinner and catch you up on everything. _

 

_ Yours, _

_ Leia _

  
  


_ Princess, _

 

_ I would be more than pleased to join you for dinner. I have something important to say that I can't say here. _

 

_ Thank you for everything. _

 

_ Yours, _

_ Amilyn _

 

Leia smiles to herself and sets aside the correspondence on the screen. Something inside her thrills, a warmth in her chest.

 

She has high hopes for this dinner.

 

_ \-- _

 

So here's the thing. Han Solo never thought he'd be the sort of person who'd ever be a father, and the whole thing had been a shock to his system once they'd realized he'd gotten Leia pregnant. (His fault. Obviously.  _ Obviously _ . That had been an argument derailed from the point as any of their fights had ever been.) He'd really taken to Ben, though, in his own way, so he didn't know what to say when Luke suggested he take him off to Jedi camp.

 

He'd said some things anyway. Not rude things. Mostly not rude things. Mostly just… things.

 

The point is, Ben went, he's not around, and the house feels quiet without his visits and rambles about books and wildlife. The place feels, well, empty. Leia isn't there right now, she's at some kind of political thing, and he wonders if he should just grab the ship and go wander off for a while to find some trouble. There's some sort of stupid name for how parents feel when their kids go off to school, and Ben had gone to  _ school _ before, but this is different.

 

_ Your son's going to be a Jedi, you idiot. _

 

He gestures idly as though to swat the thought away, then there's a knock at the door. He sits up, then calls, "Who is it?"

 

"A friend," a voice calls back, and he vaguely recognizes it; he rises uncertainly, though, and opens the door. A woman with pink hair and dark eyes is smiling at him when he does. "Hello, Han."

 

"Hello," Han says, a little on edge. "Do I know you?"

 

"Oh. You don't remember me." Her smile doesn't falter, polite as anything. "My name is Amilyn Holdo. I'm a friend of Leia's. I babysat Ben a few times."

 

"Oh," he echoes, then pauses. "Did you have blue hair?" He vaguely recalls someone with the admittedly good-looking angles of her face.

 

"It's not impossible," Amilyn says, and her gaze sneaks past him. "Can I come inside?"

 

Well, better than doing nothing. "Sure," he says. "Why not." He lets her past and shuts the door, wandering back to his post at the kitchen table. "She's not here," he explains.

 

"I know," she says, and pulls a chair up to sit across from him. "She and I met for dinner a few days ago. We've been talking, Han."

 

"Have you?" He has no idea where this conversation is going and he always hates conversations like that. They usually wind up with someone shooting at him. She doesn't seem to be wearing a blaster, at least. "About what?"

 

"We talk about a lot of things," Amilyn concedes, "but one thing has, I think, been on both of our minds. And she wanted to work it out, but didn't know how. I think I know how."

 

"Is this some political thing? You were her penpal about the Senate and all of that shit," Han says, because he's realized that's where he knows the name from. "I don't do politics." He thought everyone knew that.

 

"It's not about politics." She looks thoughtful. "It's about the two of you. And me."

 

He stares at her, eyebrows raised. "Us. And you."

 

"I want to date Leia," she says, like it's a normal thing to say, "and she's worried that if we do you're going to disapprove."

 

There really isn't a good word to describe his reaction; it's some sort of mix of flabbergasted and incredulous. " _ Date  _ her?"

 

"This is what she said." Amilyn pushes her hair back in an idle, distracted gesture. "That you would be skeptical."

 

"She's my -- she's my Leia," Han points out, all out of words. "Everyone knows that."

 

"She can be your Leia and my Leia," she says patiently.

 

"That's not how anything works," he says, gesturing wildly. "Also, wait, wait, is she interested in this? Did she agree to this?"

 

She exhales. "Oh, you're jealous."

 

"You're trying to -- " He puts his hands up. "I don't get it. I don't. I have to talk to Leia."

 

"Don't fight with her on my account," Amilyn says firmly. "Just know that I care very deeply for Leia, and I would treat her as well as you do, and I know that you're the father of her child and that I might never be loved by her in the same way you are. But my feelings became too hard to ignore, so I had to say something."

 

"Or you could... not say something," he suggests with an edge to his voice. "And just keep your trap shut."

 

"Han, be reasonable," she tries. "You know what Leia can inspire in people."

 

Great, now he has a headache. "Why should I trust you? I don't even know you."

 

"I'm going to come back when Leia's here," Amilyn decides all at once, and pulls herself to her feet. "Don't fight with her about this."

 

"Don't tell me what to do," Han warns. "No one tells me what to do."

 

A smile tugs on the corner of her lips. "Oh, really?"

 

He rolls his eyes, but goodnaturedly enough. "Go on. Guess I'll see you soon."

 

"Have a good night, Han." She sweeps out, and he watches her go, wracking his brain on how to deal with this revelation.

 

\--

 

Han figures out a way. It's maybe not the best way, but it's the way that happens when he just opens his mouth.

 

"She's practically a kid," he points out to Leia, moving away from her on the couch.

 

"She's a fine soldier and patriot," Leia says, all fond weariness. "You're being jealous."

 

"I'm allowed to be jealous when someone chases after my, my you." They were never good at labels. "That's what relationships are about."

 

"Relationships are about the right to get jealous?" She laughs at him outright. "You're being ridiculous."

 

"I'm being completely reasonable and the two of you are crazy," he returns.

 

"You wouldn't lose me," Leia points out. "You could even join us, Han, she suggested that."

 

Oh, he isn't ready for that part at all. " _ What _ ?" he demands.

 

"Are you offended or interested, because I can't tell," she says, smiling.

 

Well, he had resigned himself to no one but Leia, because Leia, but -- "I know that people do this kind of thing, I've been around, but I never thought you'd want to. I mean. We had a family."

 

"And Ben left with Luke." Leia touches his shoulder. "Now we're free to do anything we want again."

 

Han shakes his head at her, not disapproving, necessarily, just taking it all in. "Is she coming tonight?"

 

"She said she'd be here in…" She checks the clock. "Well, it should be soon."

 

He doesn't know what to say. "Is this something that you want? Really want?"

 

"I like her," she confesses, with a shrug. "She's smart, she's brave, she's maybe a little exhausting but that seems to be something I look for in a partner."

 

"Right," he says, rolling his eyes a bit in amusement. "Well, I know I can't really stop you from getting what you want, no matter how hard I try."

 

She's serious all of the sudden, soberness written all over her face. "I wouldn't do this if you disapproved, you know."

 

"I want you to be happy." It's grudging to admit, but true.

 

Leia's smile breaks through all the seriousness. "Oh, Han."

 

"Yeah," Han answers, and nudges her slightly.

 

There's a knock on the door. He straightens, and she gets up to answer it. He barely has time to compose himself before Amilyn is inside, hugging Leia, then takes a seat on a chair nearby the couch. "Hello, Han," she says; she has such a weird edge to her tone, like a voice made to give orders. Maybe that's why it gets on his nerves a little.

 

"Hello," he answers, feeling like an idiot.

 

Leia sits down by Han again. "So. We were discussing," she says to Amilyn.

 

"Oh, yes. And how are we feeling?" Amilyn says wryly.

 

"I want Leia to be happy," Han says, now letting the feeling of idiocy just permeate his brain, since he has no choice in the matter.

 

"So do I," Amilyn says with a quick nod.

 

"But I won't do anything if Han has an issue with it," Leia clarifies.

 

Amilyn fixes her gaze on Han. "So, what do you think?"

 

Yeah, the clash between her bright-eyed serenity and commanding tone is starting to bother him, but she  _ is _ pretty, and young, and that's distracting now that he's apparently allowed to look. "I think -- " Fuck, does he have a choice? "Fine. But like you said when we were talking -- "

 

"I know my place," Amilyn cut in.

 

"Amilyn," Leia says softly. "It's not like that."

 

"It is," Amilyn says, turning her gaze, just as soft, to Leia. "It's fine."

 

"And maybe I want in," Han says without thinking a lot about it. "But I get it if -- "

 

Amilyn sits forward, and he stops. "Yes," she says. "I think so."

 

Leia is smiling. A lot. There's a lot of smile over there. "Look at that. That was easy."

 

"Stop it," he warns her, not wanting to be amused, because this isn't as simple as either of them are painting it and he knows it.

 

Amilyn claps her hands together. "Do we want to drink?"

 

"Oh, I know Han does," Leia says, tone drenched in amusement.

 

"I could go for a drink," Han hates to concede.

 

"I'll get some." Leia kisses Han briefly and goes to the kitchen.

 

Han is about to get up and argue with her about exactly what liquor he wants to drink when Amilyn stands as well and catches him. "What?" he asks, surprised.

 

She presses a kiss to his mouth, and it's as penetrating as her gaze, fiercer than he would have guessed. Maybe he doesn't know enough about this girl to judge. (Maybe he wants to know more.) "Let's have a good night," she says, and touches his cheek.

 

"Sweetheart," Han says, summoning his best flyboy smirk past his doubts, "I know we will."

 

\--

 

Han leaves them alone in the morning, some sort of "arrangement" he had made a week in advance, and Leia curls her fingers into Amilyn's hair once the door is shut behind him. "How are you?" she asks, shifting closer to her on the bed.

 

"I'm happy," Amilyn says firmly.

 

"With Han involved?" Leia presses; it's hard not to be really concerned when the interpersonal stakes are so high, and even harder to read Amilyn's responses. "I know that when you came to me -- "

 

"He's frustrating," Amilyn answers, with a faint smile. "But so am I."

 

"Amilyn," Leia says, and shakes her head as best she can, then she kisses her soundly, a hand to the small of her back to press her nearer.

 

"Ask him," Amilyn says, a touch breathless, gaze soft as they remain close. "Princess, I'll do whatever works best for you."

 

Leia wonders if she's doomed to be around people who can't have a straightforward conversation. "That's not what I'm asking."

 

Amilyn sighs before she answers. "I like him," she says. "He's... fun."

 

Leia laughs aloud, pleased. "Oh, you have no idea."

 

\--

 

It's silent in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon for a little too long, until Han says conversationally, "So things got weird."

 

Chewbacca sends him a inquiring look.

 

"In bed."

 

That gets a skeptical growl.

 

"Yeah, you probably don't want to hear it."

 

Chewbacca inclines his head in a sort of shrug.

 

Han considers it. "Pretty great, though."

 

Chewbacca groans out a growl and goes back into the ship to check something.

 

"I'm just saying!" Han explains, and smiles before he can help it, turning it into a smirk for his own sake.

 

There's work to do, deals to make, and something, someone new. He has time to think about it, and distance for Leia to work out any kinks (so to speak). But things are good, for now.


End file.
